The fallen
by kanronotatsu
Summary: When Dean got turned by a vampire, cure came from an unexpected source. DeanxOC, rated for a reason


This is the first fanfic I published, and I'm extremely nervous... I hope you will like it, please review, I accept every critic I can use to improve my writing. Also, my first language isn't English, so forgive me my grammar mistakes.

The story is set in the 6th season, it may contain spoilers. It's not AU, but I changed a little something about the previous storyline - and a hell lot more about the current... :)

**Warnings**: for coarse language, blood, violence, and maybe later lemon...

And, I do not own any character from the series, only my OC.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The fallen<strong>

_Chapter 1.: The beginning_

Have you ever walked under the full moon's light on a chilly winter night? I have, and I have to tell you, I can hardly imagine anything better than that. Clear, cold air fills your lungs when you breathe, your surroundings illuminated by a beautiful silver light, heaven. On a night like that my mood was ruined by the smell of blood. A sweet smell invading my nostrils and occupying my mind. Too sweet to be true. Sweetest I've ever smelled, and I was no rookie. My body moved on its own towards the source, even if I was trying to resist a temptation like that. Temptations are bad, they have the tendency to make you do the worst things at the worst times. Unfortunately I wasn't smart enough to listen to my own advice, and got myself into the biggest mess ever.

I got around the corner and finally saw the source of the smell as he was getting bitten by a vamp. I was thinking of retreating when a third person showed up, he came running but he stopped dead just like me at the sight before him. Just that he wasn't doing that on instinct, more like on purpose. Then he cracked a smile like a total psycho. That got me interested, so I decided to step in and save the day, Gale-style. We moved in unison with the creepy guy, and reached the target at the same time. He looked at me questioningly, but had no time to say a word, 'cause I got myself busy with taking out the vamp. I pulled my knife out and beheaded him with a clean cut, it takes less effort than you would think.

"So, who you might be?"

I turned to the two men, one with the bleeding neck, emanating the unearthly sweet smell, and the one with the creepy, stoned expression on his face. I produced the best smile I could.

"You can call me Gale."

* * *

><p>A few hours later our little threesome were in a car - an old Impala, to be precise - heading to God knows where, possibly some godforsaken farmhouse in the middle of nowhere. We were in the car for what seemed like forever to me, and I never was the patient type.<p>

"Where are we going, South Pole? Or just literally off the map?"

"You wanted to tag along."

That was the creepy guy, as I got to know his name was Sam, Sam Winchester. The other one, who was still bleeding a little, and consequently partially occupied my brain, was called Dean. They were brothers apparently, though I couldn't find a single thing that was similar in them. Except they both were hunters. Monster hunters.

"That was because you wouldn't let me heal him right there." I retorted.

"Heal him? How?"

"Guys, don't start that again."

Dean's voice was hoarse, and I could tell that he's not in the best shape. That was natural, given the situation he was in. If only Sam weren't there, I could have already…

* * *

><p>… <em>"I didn't ask for your name. Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?"<em>

_"I just saved his ass, can't you be a little more grateful?"_

_"I don't care…"_

_"Sam, easy. We have a bigger problem now."_

_The guy with the bite mark on his neck was panting heavily, he seemed a little out of it, I could already feel the change beginning inside him. I crouched beside him, that earned me a glare from the other, and took a deep breath, analysing the smell of blood. I was right, the vamp didn't just bit him, he…_

_"He fed you his blood, right?"_

_"Dean! Is that true?" the other exclaimed, like he didn't know._

_I was sure he saw the whole thing, and gave that smile when he saw the vamp giving blood to his partner, or whatever their relation was. The wounded guy looked like crap, bleeding, pale like a ghost, the disease was spreading quickly inside his system._

_"I can help you."_

_They both looked up at me, a pair of hazel eyes showing no emotion, and a pair of greenish ones reflecting disbelief and distrust._

_"And who are you again?" Dean asked._

_I started to like him better and better._

_"I'm Gale, and I'm a hunter. If a vamp bit you and fed you, that means…"_

_"I know what it means." he cut me off half, turning his head away._

_Clearly, he wasn't going to accept the fact that he was slowly turning into a vamp as we spoke._

_"How could you help? There's no cure for this, although I might know one."_

_"Sam?"_

_"Samuel found a recipe in an old book a few months ago. A recipe for a cure. Of course no one knows if it's effective, but better than nothing."_

_"Hey, I'm not nothing. I can cure him, 100%, no side effects."_

_Well, to be honest that last one was a bit of a lie. But just a little lie, a teeny-weeny little lie. No harm done._

_"I've never heard about a cure before, how come you know a sure way to save him?"_

_"Family's secret recipe."_

_"The method?"_

_"Can't say, it's a secret. But I assure you, it's effective."_

_"Do you have any proof?"_

_"Proof? What are you, the jury? No proof, no conviction? You gotta be kidding me. You want my help, or not?"_

_"Your secret recipe sounds suspicious. Besides, I don't trust you." Sam exclaimed._

_"Wow, so straightforward. Well, I inform you that I don't trust you either. Now that we cleared that up, the choice is Dean's to make."_

_"Gale,was it? No offense, but I too don't trust you. Sam, let's go back to Bobby's."_

_"The clock's ticking, you 're turning into a vamp right before our eyes."_

_Now Dean too glared at me, maybe I went a bit too far with that statement. But I was right, he was changing, and I had to help, I wanted to help, I wasn't about to leave him and then kill him when he fully changes. I was staring at the asphalt while Sam pulled Dean into a standing position. I was racking my brain to find a solution to the situation, quickly._

_"At least, let me come with you. You might need my help after all." I said, still crouching._

_Sam frowned, but looked at Dean, awaiting his decision. Seems like Dean wore the pants in their household. It took me great effort not to smirk on that._

_"All right, but you try anything suspicious, and you'll be dead, understand?"_

_I smiled and stood up. I liked Dean even more now._

_"Understood."_

* * *

><p>…"I told you, my recipe…"<p>

"Yeah, I heard, foolproof. Bullshit."

"Hey, guys, stop it already!"

After a lifetime in the car we arrived at the godforsaken farmhouse. Sometimes I wonder how could my worst predictions always be the accurate ones… Anyway, the guy who opened the door had a beard, and a baseball cap on his head. Another weirdo, great. They were all suspicious about me, and made me make up my biography. I tried to tell a story ordinary enough to be plausible, but extraordinary enough to be a hunter's life. I have to say, my storyteller ability didn't deteriorate over the years, 'cause they eventually believed it, the whole thing. After this ordeal, my fight with Sam started over again. I argued in favour of my secret recipe, and he argued in favour of his. The only difference was that my recipe never actually existed, while his did. After Dean cut us off for the hundredth time already, we agreed to wait, and take a look at Sam's recipe. While Sam was gone I supervised Dean, and was tempted to execute my method on him. I watched as he changed, slowly, from the inside out, as bloodlust consumed his mind, I watched him fight for his remaining humanity, and cursed Sam to hell several times meanwhile. Eventually, temptation got the better of me again, I could not wait any longer, could not watch Dean suffer anymore.

* * *

><p>He was locked up inside a monster-proof cell, down in the basement. As I could observe it was equipped with all kinds of wards, some against demons, some against angels, a bed, and nothing else. The door only opened from the outside, and was of hardened steel, so that no monster, no matter how strong it was could get out. I checked on Bobby, he was sleeping soundly on a couch, and went down to open up Dean's cell. As the hinges creaked Dean snapped his head up, and looked at me with despair in his eyes, which equalled the bloodlust I felt from him. He was crouched beside the wall, knees in front of his heaving chest. As I stepped closer he tried to scramble away, pressing himself to the wall like he was going to become one with it. He raised an arm in protest.<p>

"Don't come here. What do you want?" his voice was coarse from the suppressed bloodlust.

I spoke slowly while stepping closer and closer to him, watching him eagerly so that I could catch him if he tries to run for it.

"I can't watch you suffer anymore. Truthfully, I don't give a damn about Sam's so called cure, I'm not even sure he wants to cure you at all. But me, I will save you Dean. I will save you. Trust me Dean."

He looked up at me again, his eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of mine, now he looked more terrified then ever. Fortunately he was too shocked to make a move and run away. Lucky me.

"Your eyes…"

I kneeled in front of him, and reached out to caress his cheek, but he grabbed my hand and held it away from his face. I knew what it must've looked like, my eyes glowing amber, he surely thought I was a monster too. Well, he wasn't really wrong there but still, I had to do something, something that will make him do as I want. I reached for my knife tucked in my belt, and raised it to my neck. Before Dean could make a move I made a slight cut, which bled, but not severely. At this act Dean tried to move away, but this time I held him down, keeping him in place, as the smell of my blood filled up the air between us. It wasn't as sweet as his blood smelled, it was more like the smell of dark chocolate, sweet and bitter at the same time. Irresistible for most. I saw his resolve waver, bloodlust got the better of him, I knew he would succumb in moments.

"Why…" that was the only word he could get out.

"I will make a contract with you. You will heal and remain human forever, you will share my lifetime, if nothing kills you. In exchange…"

I couldn't finish the sentence, Dean lunged at me and bit into my neck with enough force to almost break my collarbone. I winced, but that was all, the pain was soon forgotten, my only concern was to stop him before he sucks me dry. When the time came I had to force his head back, away from my throat. He growled like an animal, his grip on my arm tightened painfully, but I was stronger. It was my turn to take his blood, so I tilted his head to the side and sank my teeth into his tender flesh. His blood was almost painfully sweet, like the richest nectar, I never tasted anything like that before. It was only later that I thought about the consequences, and the word addiction popped up in my mind. I always had a weakness for sweet things. Not long after the first gulp of blood went down my throat an unknown force lifted me up, and smashed me into the opposite wall. I hit my head hard, but suddenly another kind of pain took over my senses, white hot pain, my whole body felt like it was burning, and no matter how much I tried to prepare for this, it wouldn't help.

"Dean! Dean! What did you do to him, bitch?"

It was Sam's voice ringing through my deafening pain. I vaguely felt someone lift me up from the floor, but I was preoccupied with not screaming my lungs out, as a burning pain shot through my spine, like someone was trying to rip it out in one go. Then suddenly the pain stopped, and I came to my senses as Sam stabbed a long knife - I could guess it was a machete - through my stomach, effectively pinning me to the wall.

"Sam…" that was Dean's voice, he regained consciousness, and his brother turned to take care of him.

I grabbed the machete, and pulled it out from my body and the wall in one go, it…

"It hurt like a bitch, you bastard." I lamented.

I sat down on the floor and rested my back against the wall, trying to clear my head a little. That one gulp of human blood was enough to enhance all of my senses, and noises were ringing in my ear, noises I never wanted to hear. I closed my eyes, the lights were too bright for me, and the next thing I felt was a blade on my neck. I had to look up again, winking, to see Sam with machete in his hand standing right above me, angry look on his face. Angry look… that was the first emotion I saw in him.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you here and now." he whispered in a menacing tone.

"Well, you could try, but…" I had to dodge a slash aimed at my neck "I saved your brother's life, that counts too?"

"Saved? What do you mean saved? How the hell…"

"Sam, stop it."

"What? The hell… She did something to you, she turned you…"

"Back to human."

All eyes were now on Dean, he stood up, and aside from the bloodstained clothes he looked quite normal. We locked gazes, he looked confused and relieved at the same time.

"You all right?" I asked.

He nodded with a frown on his face. Sam looked at me then at him and at me again in total confusion. Dean stepped beside him, and put a hand on his shoulder, reassuringly.

"Dude, I'm back to my old self." he said, and cracked a smile.

It was the first time I've seen him smile, and honestly, that lit up even his soul, I could literally see it. His soul was burning with silver light so bright that I had to close my eyes for a moment. Talking about souls, I looked back at Sam, and searched, but inside him nothing was glowing. Strange, very very strange, I thought.

"Impossible."

"I know, but hey, it still happened. Although I don't know how she did it, I can't really remember anything."

Now it was our turn with Sam to lock gazes. I was dumbfounded, nothing like this has ever happened to me. Dean didn't remember, it was catastrophic, and if Sam were to tell him his version, well… Things were going down the wrong lane for me.

"She bit you, that was what happened! She bit you. How can you know you're not some new kind of monster now? That you feel human doesn't mean you are human, Dean."

"He's human." I put in.

"Shut up, bitch! You lied enough today, don't expect me to believe you."

"You shut up! I don't care if you believe me or not…"

"And what about me, do you care if _I_ believe you?" Dean asked quietly.

I looked at him nervously, I didn't want to screw things up this much. Everything would've been so much easier, if Sam wasn't the prick he apparently was. As I looked back at him, he seemed genuinely angry, literally fuming, but still, there was no reaction from his soul. None whatsoever. It wasn't possible, every emotion was bound to leave a trace on a soul - like Dean's distrust about me left a growing red spot on his radiant silver soul - and now with my heightened senses I should have been able to see it, but there was nothing. Sam was empty like an abandoned building. No soul, there was no soul inside him.

"Because I don't really trust you, either. So…"

"You don't trust _me_? He's the one with no soul!"

It just slipped out of my mouth, I was too frustrated, I didn't think. My words had a great impact on the brothers. Sam looked somewhat curious, but Dean, he was raging. His soul turned a deep crimson colour, and clearly he wasn't going to believe me anytime soon.

"Okay, look, I didn't lie. I am a hunter, like you two, and I cured you, Dean. You can test it, but I guarantee, you're 100% human, and you will be forever. The only thing I changed slightly was the consequences. I said no side effects, but…"

"Now I'm curious about your slight change. Tell me, how slight is that, for real?"

Dean stepped closer and his rage truly scared me. Not like he could hurt me or anything, but I didn't want out relationship to worsen even more. But I had to tell him the truth, as I would've done already, but he never let me finish that damn sentence. Not that it mattered too much, since he wouldn't remember anyway. With a sigh I levelled up my power, and told him the same things I did minutes before.

"I will make a contract with you. You will heal and remain human forever, you will share my lifetime, if nothing kills you. In exchange…"

"In exchange?"

"...you will have an obligation towards me, I will own your blood and body, but your soul shall be free forever."

"That's it? Awesome. Freaking awesome." he stepped closer till I was up against the wall again, Dean towering above me, looking very very pissed "Tell me one last thing. I'm unfamiliar with those amber glowing eyes. What kind of a fucking monster are you?"

That was uncalled for, and it really hurt. He hit the worst spot inside me, tore on the never healing wound on my heart. Monster… I couldn't suppress a smile, a cynical one, even if I knew that would dig my grave, I was always self-destructive in my own way.

"The kind of fucking monster who you owe allegiance to." I said, not looking into his eyes, trying to hide my vulnerability.

I just forgot that for a short time the ceremony will connect us, and any strong emotion will be transferred to the other party. Like his rage, or my bitterness. And I should've known he will notice.

"Did I hurt your feelings? Calling you a monster really hurt, right? Was I wrong, are you not a monster? Are you?"

I fought the urge to send him flying into the wall. Of course he noticed that too.

"Wow, so aggressive. I don't know why I know what you feel, but it's pretty cool." Dean commented cheerfully.

"Don't worry, this effect will wear out soon." I retorted, finally looking up into his eyes.

He was standing close, too close, his hands on the wall beside me, to conclude: he was trying to be scary. I won't say he didn't manage for a second, but what I saw in his eyes immediately cancelled out the effect. He looked at me with slightly anxious eyes, as if he was truly worried about my hurt feelings. I knew he couldn't fit me into any category he created till now, I was no monster, he knew, but I was no demon, or angel, or human, either. Apparently, he calmed down and stepped back from me with a sigh.

"What are you, really?"

I was just standing there, not knowing what I should do. There was no way I was telling him about me, my past, or what I was. But I knew this would make everything harder, more complicated between us, and that bugged me to no end.

"Sorry, you have to do without knowing." I said.

The next moment I was out of the room, out of the house, and even from the neighbourhood. I needed to get away, to clear my head, to be alone for a while. What got me really worried was that I actually cared about what Dean thinks about me. This never happened before. And when I finally was able to think, alone, the possibility occurred to me that I buried myself deep in shit this time. Our contract gave me ownership over Dean's body and blood, but that worked both way. Meaning that I would only be able to consume his blood, and no one else's, that is until I make a new contract with someone else. The problem was his blood, I think it was addictive. Highly sweet, and its unusual aroma made it irresistible. Not the way my chocolate smelling blood was, but the way its texture and smell and taste got imprinted inside my brain, making it impossible to forget even that one drop I had. I spent the next few days resisting the urge to go back and tap Dean while he was sleeping. The way I was I might've killed him accidentally. And I had work to do, which I almost forgot due to the recent events. Focus, Gale, focus.


End file.
